The Girl Who Liked Them
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Daria has to spend the night with Beavis & Butt-head and comes to a stunning realization about the two idiots, she likes them! The story takes place before Daria moved so this is not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Cracks & Butt-holes

**This is a short story I decided to write down but I am planning to extend it with more chapters later. This could be considered a crossover but since I only mention Daria´s family and she is only in the Beavis & Butt-head cannon I think this is just a normal fanfic. I love Beavis & Butt-head but sadly my knowledge of 90s music videos is a bit rusty so hopefully it won't matter that I leave it out.**

**I do not own the rights to Beavis & Butt-head.**

Daria strolled down the street. It was already dark outside and she was all alone with her thoughts. She had been walking for a longer time than usual.

Her family had to evacuate the house for a couple of days due to a sudden cockroach infestation. Her entire family had been crammed into one room in a cheap hotel and she just couldn't stand it. Her parents constant talk (whether it being to her or on their cell phones) and her obnoxious sister spiteful comments not to mention the total lack of privacy. When she couldn't stand it anymore she stormed out saying she was going for a walk. She was now pretty far away from the hotel but the last place she wanted to be right now was in that small room surrounded by relatives.

It started raining fiercely. Daria sighed and covered her head with her hood. She looked down with a depressed expression, preparing herself for the long hard journey back to her obnoxious family when something caught her eyes.

It was Beavis and Butt-head. They where knelling down and nagged about something. She walked over to them.

"What are you two doing?"

The duo turned to her. "Hey, how is it going. Daria" Beavis said.

"Dia-riheea" Butt-head giggled. "Where trying to but fire on this bush using two sticks but the darn thing wont lit".

Daria took of her glasses to rub her eyes for the boy's stupidity.

"First of all you can't lit anything in the rain and second that not a pair of sticks it's a popsicle and an iron pipe".

Butt-head looked with a confused expression on the objects in Beavis hands. "I told you, fart knocker".

"Well, there's wood in the popsicle" Beavis answered.

"O ya".

Daria saw that it wasn't far to Beavis & Butt-head's house, she also noticed that the rain had become heavier and it was far to the hotel. She didn't like Beavis or Butt-head very much and spending time with them was hard on her nerves but she would much rather do that than walk the long road home to a place she despised just as much.

"Hey, is it okay if I went in with you guys? I want to get out of the rain".

"Um, okay" Butt-head retorted.

The three went into the duos house. Daria hanged up her soaked jacket and went to the place she know Beavis & Butt-head would be in a few seconds, the sofa in front of the TV.

"Wow, there's a chick in our house Butt-head" Beavis commented.

"It's no chick Beavis, it's just Dia-rheea".

Daria heard Butt-head's insult but she didn't let her bother her.

The three was sitting on the sofa and Butt-head put on MTV. It was a music video with some rock band that all had black mascara and hair.

"These guys suck" Buttt-head said. "What's up with that's singers hair? It looks like a skunk crawled up on his head and died".

"Ya, ya" Beavis responded to his friend´s comment. "You know what would make this band not suck?"

"No Beavis what´s that?"

"If the guys where chicks, had like thin clothes on and it was fire in the background and they didn't play this shitty music".

"So you mean everything" Beavis responded.

Daria started to get annoyed by the duos sexist comment and she knew they would just get worse. "I will go into the kitchen and get something to eat". Daria said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, grab a soda for me if you find any" Butt-head said.

Daria didn't go to the kitchen, instead she went upstairs. She decided to take a look around. She went inside the first room she saw.

Inside was a big double bed so she deducted that she deducted that this was Butt-head's moms room. There wasn't much else in the room. There were some cigarette pimps on the floor and there where a small table at the edge of the bed.

Daria sighed. Was this what her life been reduced too, willingly spending time at Beavis & Butt-head she thought. She sat down on the bed and started to think on her predicament. Most teenagers would probably stay at a nearby friend's house but she never had any friends. All her classmates where assholes in one way or another, there were a few she didn't mind but no one that she could level with. She loved her family but they couldn't relate to her. Her parents were too occupied with their work and her sister was a fashion bimbo. Daria had been different ever since she was in kinder garden. She didn't want to play with other children, she rather lost herself in the fictional world of books. Than there where Beavis & Butt-head… they stood for everything that was wrong in her world. They where violent, sexist and stupid beyond comprehension but…why had she than started to associate with them. It started with their teacher assigned her to help them with their science project. Their feelings for etch other was the same then as now, she despised them and Butt-head had already made up that stupid nickname for her but after that project something had definitely changed in their dynamic. She popped by once & again just to see how they were doing and she moved closer to them in class too. Why? She guessed that she found them entertaining. Their stupidity made her feel better about herself and sometimes she even gave them helpful advice, trying to guide them right. They still annoyed her thought. Their constant snickering and their stupid nicknames drove her nuts but on the other hand they had complimented her. They called her cool, one of the few compliments she had been given in life. They did follow her advice so she guessed in their own special way they respected her. Was that it? They didn't seem to respect or care for anyone else. She had seen them together. They were always abusive to etch other both physically and verbally. She had heard about all their close calls. If Beavis were drowning Butt-head would just stand still and laugh at his "friends" predicament. If the roles were reversed Beavis would probably do the same. So why did they still hang out? It couldn't be peer pressure (that was what made her sister to hang out with unlike bull people) because no one else wanted to be around ether of them with the exception of Stewart, the boy that always sought affection in the wrong places. She guessed that they enjoyed etch others company. Then the most dawning & depressing realization came to her.

Beavis & Butt-head was her best friends.

How could they be? She hated them or at least most of what they did but if Beavis & Butt-head could be considered friends simple because they enjoyed etch others company why not her and the duo? She decided that they were simple the closest friends she had. That was an even more depressing realization.

Daria saw a book laying on the table beside her. She picked it up. It didn't have any title on the cover, it wasn't until she opened it that she realized it was a photo album. There wasn't that many pictures in it thought. The pages were covered in ash from cigarette stubs. She finally find some pages with pictures on. It was photographs of Beavis and Butt-Head as babies (horrible ugly babies)being held by their mothers. She had never seen their mothers before, they had never turned up on any parent nights or whenever she was with the duo. She had heard rumors at school that their parents where prostitutes and after seeing what clothes they wore in the pictures it wouldn't surprise her. Their eyes where dull and their expressions bored. The only other pictures where on the boys playing as little kids. She started to wonder how the duos family life was like. She knew that their dads disappeared long before any of them was born and the only support they seem to get from their moms was enough money to make it throe the week otherwise she would have seen them in person already.

She put the album back and went out to the hallway. She looked around her. The floor was dusty and filled trash, the walls was had several cracks in them and a bitter smell was coming from the next room. She had seen the inside of Beavis & Butt-head's house before but this was the first time she saw it for what it really was, a broken home.

Despite their current cockroach problem their house was usually very well attended thanks to her parents' efforts. Of course she and her sister also helped but most importantly her family looked after each other. Her parents didn't always know what they were doing but they always tried to help her. Beavis & Butt-head's parents barely cared about the boys and left them to care for themselves.

Daria looked down on the floor. A small smile grow on her face, suddenly her problems didn't seem so big anymore. She took out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Daria where are you" Helen said, she sounded very worried.

"It's okay mom, I'm alright. Listen the storm hit and I am at some…friends right now. I wait until the rain is over then I'm coming home if not I'm staying here.

"If you want Daria, I can come and pick you up with the car" her nervous father spoke into the phone.

"No you can't Jake, we've been drinking wine" Helen interrupted in a sighing voice.

"Well, what friend house are you staying at? Just so I know".

Daria sighed. "Beavis & Butt-head".

O, well take care then. If you're going to sleep over please call me, so I know. Love you". Helen said before she shut off the phone. She sounded surprised over who it was staying at, Daria couldn't blame her. Had she seriously considered a sleep over at Beavis and Butt-head. Well, if the wheatear didn't get better she had to.

She went downstairs, the boys were still in front of the TV. A question suddenly hit Daria. What kind of future would forgotten trash like these guys have? While she didn't expect her or her sister to be overly successful she was pretty sure they would do okay (being it academic or social) but not these two. They would probably end up as drug addicts or doing what they do now until somebody locked them up in jail. The forgotten miscreants of an uncaring society. The thought made her sad.

She sat down in between the two boys. It was another music video on now, it was with a popular boy-band. Five pretty boys all dressed in white singing some love song about some wonderful girl.

"These guys suck" Beavis said angrily. "Change the channel Butt-Head".

"Why, we don't get anything else but wossies like these nowadays". Butt-head responded.

"Ya, that's true. It's like dochbags like these are taking over the world".

Daria thought their comments where kind of funny and decided to join in. "Do you guys think this is a real band or is it just one guy and a bunch of mirrors couse these guys looks the same to me".

"Um, ya that's true" Butt-head said.

The boy band sang "I meet you at the party, I fall for you…"

"and it wasn't until I got sober I realized my mistake". Daria responded to the lyric.

Butt-head & Beavis started laughing. "That's pretty funny Daria" Beavis said.

The singer continued. "I follow you wherever you go".

"That's why she had a restraining order filed against you." Daria retorted.

Beavis & Butt-head giggled. "Your pretty funny Daria" Butt-head said.

Daria smiled lightly. Proud over that her small jokes hit home with her dense friends.

The music video ended. "Well, that sucked". Butt-head muttered.

**This is a message from your author: You retards are sitting in front of your computer but instead of watching porn your reading this crap. What is wrong with you? More chapters coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped in the House

**The following chapter/chapters were more like an afterthought I had on how the duos relationship with Daria would develop. Chapter two takes place directly after chapter one. **

**I do not own the rights to Beavis & Butt-head. **

It was 21:00.

Daria looked out of the window. The rain continued and the wind became stronger.

"Sigh, I guess I'm stuck with you guys for the rest of the night. Where are you guys sleeping?" Daria asked with her usual stern voice.

The duo giggled. "You want to sleep with us?" Butt-head asked giggling.

"No ass-head, I'm asking so I can sleep as far away from you guys as possible." Daria responded aggravated.

"Where usually sleep on the couch" Beavis said.

"Okay than, I will go and sleep upstairs".

Daria lay in Butt-head's bed staring at the roof. She usually didn't go to sleep this early but what else could she do? There were no computers here and she didn't bring any books and doing nothing with Beavis & Butt-head was tiresome. She send a text message to her mom telling her that she was sleeping over. She sighed in boredom when Beavis suddenly came thru the door.

"Hey, how is it going"?

"Sigh, boring".

"Oh well, me & Butt-head just ordered some Pizza and we wondered if you wanted some"?

"Pizza, at this hour"?

"Ya, Sam's Pizzeria is still open and the weather is perfect for free Pizza".

Daria looked with a confused expression on Beavis. What did he mean with free Pizza?

"Okay, I can go for some pizza" Daria finally said slightly more enthusiastic than usual.

Beavis & Butt-head opened the door for the pizza guy. He was a twenty-something man with pimples and a meek voice.

"Pizza delivery to a…Mr. Beavis & Mr. Butt-head" the pizza guy said and handed Butt-head the pizza box. "That will be 25 dollars".

"Um, we won't pay for this sir". Butt-head said with a strict voice.

"What, why not?" the pizza guy whimpered.

"Cause the box is all wet and stuff" Butt-head answered.

"Ya, really. We won't pay of pizza in this condition" Beavis added.

"So buzz off fartknocker!" Butt-head said before he slammed the door with the pizza still in his hands.

"You won't get away with this" the pizza guy proclaimed but nobody herd him.

Daria thought it was not only wrong to steal food but also stupid cause the pizzeria would probably press charges but she also know that the two wouldn't get it so she decided not to think about it.

Beavis & Daria sat down in the sofa.

"So like, where should I place the pizza" Butt-head asked.

"Sigh, here give me it". Daria snatched the box from Butt head and placed it on her lap and director him to his usual place on the sofa. She opened the box. "There now we can all reach it".

"Cool" Butt-head said and took a slice.

The other two also started eating. The pizza was tepid but they didn't care.

"Do you guys have any movie we could watch"? Daria asked in between the chewing.

"Um, yes" Beavis said and went up and took out a DVD box.

"Eight Legged Freaks" he proclaimed and put the disc in the player.

"Cool, spiders rock" Butt-head said.

The minutes went and it became less and less pizza.

"Spider, spider" Beavis shouted as he saw the giant spider eat people in the movie. He was really getting into the film, Butt-head also liked the movie but Daria didn't really care for it (except whenever any spider did something gruesome on screen).

Beavis put all his attention of the screen that he didn't look when he reached for another slice of pizza. His hand stroke Daria's breast. He immediately retracted it & blushed and Daria flinched.

"What the hell are you doing" Daria shouted.

Beavis tried to hide his head between his shoulders, he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Daria, it was an accident, I swear".

Daria was incredible angry but Beavis looked legitimately sad so she decided not to make a scene. "Just keep your hands of me Beavis"!

Butt-head giggled. "Beavis, you touched Diarheeas boob" he laughed. He then started to ogle Daria thinking how close Beavis was to score.

Daria caught him. "That goes for you too idiot and if I see you look at me again I kick your ass".

"Okay settle down…diarrhea."

Daria hit him hard in the face for the insult.

Butt-head almost fall of the couch and started mopping. Beavis laughed and Daria felt better after blowing of some steam (even if you couldn't tell).

The movie was over, so was the pizza but the teens didn't feel tiered yet. They went into the kitchen, trying to find things to do.

"Are you guys still hungry?" Daria asked, still unsure why they went to the kitchen.

"No, but like sometimes we find cool stuff in here, like that one time we found a dead rat in here". Butt-head answered.

"One time I found a gun in here" Beavis said.

"No you didn't butt-monkey, it was just a stupid pipe or something".

Daria went thru the cabinets when she found a jar of glue. She got a wicked smirk. She poured some of it in a coup.

"Hey Butt-head, here I made this hum, beer for you" she said and handed him the coup.

"Cool". Butt-head drank the glue from the cup.

"How does it taste?" Daria asked.

"Disgus… was all he could say before the glue spliced his jaws and the only sound he made was gurgles.

Beavis started laughing. "Wow, he can't talk anymore. That pretty cool Daria".

"I know, finally he shuts up".

Daria opened another cabinet and found an UNO card-deck. "You guys want to play some" she said, showing the guys the deck.

Beavis said "O yes, yes" while Butt-head just nodded.

The three sat around the dinner table and Daria handed them the cards. She had to describe the rules for the duo over a dozen times but they were finally starting to understand. The game went on for a while when Butt-head finally put down his last card. He raised his hands in cheers and mumbled.

"Wait Butt-head, aren't you suppose to scream UNO when you win?" Beavis proclaimed.

"Yes Butt-head, scream UNO and you win" Daria said sinisterly.

Butt-head tried to speak up but it just came out as incomprehensible dribble.

Beavis started laughing so Butt-head hit him. Beavis hit him back and soon the two was tumbling around on the floor, hitting each other.

Daria rolled her eyes at the boys immature behavior.

It was midnight and Daria was finally asleep in Butt-head's bed, her body tightly tucked under the blanket. The duo came to check on her.

"Diarheea is finally a sleep" Butt-head proclaimed, still somewhat numb in the mouth because of the glue.

Beavis looked at Daria's face. She still had the same frown as always but it was les tense. Beavis took notice of her round cheeks, he could almost feel their softness all the way from across the room.

"Hey Butt-head what do you think chicks think off"?

"Um, muscle-bound Latino guys". Butt-head laugh at his own comment.

"Oh ya ya" Beavis replied giggling.

"You know Butt-head, there is a hot chick sleeping in your bed and you are doing nothing" Beavis pointed out.

"She is no chick buttmunch. She is Daria! Did you just call Daria hot?

Beavis blushed. "Ya, so what?" he retorted somewhat uncertain.

"You like Diarheea" Butt-head said mockingly.

"No, I don't" Beavis said angrily.

"You want to score with Diarheea".

"Shut up Butt-head"!

Beavis attacked Butt-head that started fighting back. The two continued hitting & tackle each other down the hallway until they both fell down the stairs.

**Authors note: Why are you still reading this? You know there is naked boobs on the internet right? More chapters coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cannibalism

**This chapter was probably not as well thought out as the last two or the three coming chapters I have planed but I think it is worth a read so just bare with me. Yes, there will be violence and it will be bloody…but not much.**

The school had just ended and Mr. Van Driessen had given his class an assignment to finish by Friday. It was a sociology assignment. Each student was to pick a topic on primitive cultures and do a report at home. He paired up Daria with Beavis and Butt-head in hope that she could help them raise their grades.

Daria ran to catch up with Beavis & Butt-head that had taken an early leave. Normally she would hate to be paired up with the two idiots but she was surprisingly excited about it. Ever since that night she sleep over with the duo she wanted to know if their relationship could be more substantial plus she had a great idea for a topic. She managed to catch up to the duo on the sidewalk.

"Hey idiots, wait up" Daria shouted.

"Hey Daria" Beavis said with a smile.

"Ya, hey Diarrhea" Butt-head said less enthusiastic. He was still not completely comfortable hanging with the book worm.

"Do any of you have any good idea for a topic, you know for our sociology project"? Daria asked out of courtesy since she already was seat for her own idea.

"Yes, we want to do a report on how to score" Butt-head answered giggling.

"Hmm, I think that topic is a bit to global, you two excluded" Daria retorted (not very surprised over the duos idea). "I have a suggestion, haw about we do a report on cannibalism, you know cannibals".

"Oh, Really, that's cool" Butt-head said now very enthusiastic.

"Cannibalism, what is that"? Beavis asked.

"That is like, when one guy eats somebody, butt-monkey" Butt-head answered.

"Wow, really? That is really cool. Let's do that!" Beavis proclaimed.

"Okay, its set then. We should go to the library to study".

Daria started to walk towards the libraries directions but Beavis & Butt-head stood frozen on the spot. They had never heard of any library outside the school's and would they really study now? The confusion made them stand still.

Daria turned towards them. "Are you two coming"?

"Huh, okay" Butt-head said and the two followed Daria (mostly because they figured they didn't have anything better to do and cannibals sounded cool).

The three came to the Highland local library. It was a big building with white stonewalls and a worn down statue of Athena at the entrance.

Daria & the duo went inside.

Beavis & Butt-head looked around. "This sucks, there's nothing but books here" Butt-head proclaimed.

Daria sighed. "Ya, I guess reading isn't your guy's strongest talent".

Daria pondered over a solution. "Ok, come with me" Daria said and led the two boys to the library rent computers.

She sat down and opened a video website. She searched on cannibal documentaries and clicked on a video called "Cultural Taboo: Cannibalism". She then rolled the stool over to the next computer and did the same and clicked on a video called "American Serial Killers". She had seen these documentaries before so she knew they could be useful.

"There boys, watch this and write down anything you found interesting".

"Huh, write down on what?" Butt-head questioned.

Daria realized that the guys had no note books with them & she almost cursed herself for believing them to be smarter. She ripped a couple of pages from her own and gave them to the idiots.

The two sat down in front of each computer (Beavis took Cultural Taboo & Butt-head took the one about serial killers) and they both put on the headsets.

Daria went to look at the cultural section that was convenient near the computers. She picked out a couple of books she thought could be of help, she then sat down in an armchair 30 feet away from the duo on the computers. She breathes in the silence of the atmosphere. Despite the uncomfortable chairs, the dried boogers and the presence of children the library was one of Daria's favorite locations. It was quite, filled with interesting literature and far from home.

After reading in 15 minutes she looked over at the duo that still watched the documentaries. They talked, giggled, scribbled and seem to be genuinely into the project. Daria gave a short smile. She might finally have found something that all three of them enjoyed, the macabre & the chocking. The main reason she had picked cannibalism as the topic was because of the shock value and while her dumb little friends couldn't understand why they liked it like she could they probably did it for the same reason as her, it was something different from the boring sterile scenery of modern society, that was at least what she thought but the thought that they were just sadists quickly came to mind and her short good mood quickly vanished.

Beavis & Butt-head was really getting into the subject. They off course didn't write anything down but they scrabbled down drawing of people getting eaten with captions under.

"Wow, hey Butt-head, There's this place in Indonesia where people eat their dead enemies to gain their strength and knowledge and stuff". Beavis said.

"That's nothing Beavis. I found out about this guy called Albert Fish that murdered a girl and roasted her butt and then eat it" Butt-head finished his response with his traditional giggle.

"Really, he eat her butt! That's cool! Did he eat her butthole too"?

"How can you eat a hole dumbass? A hole is nothing Beavis, you are so stupid".

"O ya, ya" Beavis nodded. "If I was going to roast a butt to eat it, I would glace it first with honey and then heat it with French fries".

Beavis & Butt-head giggled at Beavis weird comment. "You would eat ass" Butt-head chuckled.

Time went by and Beavis documentary came to an end. He asked what they would do next. Butt-head said he had heard that you could see pictures of naked chicks on the internet.

"Really, sweet" Beavis said and searched for naked girls.

A sign popped up that said "Content Block".

"Con-tent-block" Beavis spelled out.

"Hey, there's no chicks here just a sign that says Cons tent block" Beavis said in frustration.

"Hey, maybe he is blocking your tent". Butt-head chuckled at his own joke.

Beavis just got angrier and started hitting the computer. "No, no I want to see naked chicks, you can't stop me! You don't have the right".

Daria looked up from her bock.

"Sigh, I suppose it couldn't last forever" she said before standing up.

A big muscular librarian walked over to the outraged teen and dragged him of the computer. He grabbed Beavis by the shoulders.

"Listen you little shit, if you damage our equipment or start any other kind of ruckus I will thru you out and have your library card suspended, do you hear me!" the librarian screamed at Beavis.

Daria know it was up to her to defend Beavis since his "best friend" would certainly not. She walked up to the librarian.

"Excuse me but can you please forgive my brother. He is…emotionally special, if you know what I mean" Daria lied as good as she could.

The librarian stared at her, trying to find any sign of dishonesty. He then looked at Beavis, the boy did seem to be mentally handicapped for sure. "Are you this boy's care taker" he finally asked.

"Well I care & I take" Daria remarked in her typical sassy manner.

"Hmm, ok but if I hear any other noise from you or see you mishandle the computer again I throw out all three of you, do you understand? He shouted.

"I promise to keep a close eye on them, sir" Daria said while wondering why a man like that don't work in the military or at a construction site.

"That was cool" Beavis giggled like he hasn't understood what happened.

"Why do I always have to protect you guys"?

"I don't know, because you like us" Beavis proposed.

Daria simple sighed at the response.

Butt-head stood up and walked towards his friends. "Daria, can we like, eat now? I am hungry".

"Yah, I want some nachos" Beavis added exited.

"I guess we could take a break. I will just check out some books" Daria said, feeling in charge.

Daria picked up some of the sociology books and a H.P Lovecraft novel (just for fun) and went to the checkout. The duo stood by the exit and Butt-head started to grow impatient.

"Diarrhea, can hurry up" he shouted at Daria.

Daria frown at the idiot teen. "Shut up butt-brain, I'm coming" Daria shouted back. She then saw that the librarian at the checkout looked disapprovingly at her and for a second she felt ashamed to have sunken to Butt-head's level.

Half an hour later Daria & the duo went out from Maxi Mart after buying snacks. Beavis & Butt-head both had a box of nachos in their hands and Daria had a cola slush in her hand. She walked behind the duo in order not see the guys faces while they munched on their cheese covered nachos.

"So, did you guys find out anything useful at the library?"

"Huh, ya, I found out about this Albert guy that eats a girls butt" Butt-head responded.

"Yah and I found out about this tribe in the jungle that eats people to gain their power" Beavis added while flexing his left bicep.

Butt-head chuckled. "Beavis, you are such a wuss".

Daria smiled a bit. "Good, that can come in handy later".

The three continued walking down Highland centre when they meet Tood. The tall criminal was hitting an automat with a crowbar, trying to get out the money.

Daria frowned in pure hatred towards Todd. She had always hated him, even more then Beavis & Butt-head. He was nothing but pure veil to her. He was violent, inconsiderate and completely unsympathetic but unlike Beavis & Butt-head he knew very well what he was doing. Beavis & Butt-head was off a different opinion. They adored him and wanted to hang out with him.

The duo walked up to Todd.

"Hey Todd, like how is it hanging?" Butt-head said trying to sound cool.

Todd was at first startled that somebody saw him trying to rob an automat but was soon back into his normal threatening mood.

"Listen, dorks. If you ever tell anyone about what did here I will cripple you, understand fucktards"!

The two was confused. "Huh, what did you do"? Butt-head asked.

"Hey Todd, can we like hang out with you?" Beavis asked.

"Hmm, well you guys are loyal I give you that but still I think I need to put some fear into you" Todd said menacingly.

"Fear? Is that like slang for drugs?" Butt-head chuckled.

"Come with me into the alley". Todd didn't take notice off Daria as he ordered the boys.

Beavis giggled. "Okay".

The duo followed Todd into the nearby alley. Daria heard screams and run after. In the alley she saw Todd strangling Butt-head while he pinned down Beavis throat with one of his feet.

Daria was overcome with dread and without thinking she screamed "Hey, release them"!

Todd dropped Butt-head and turned to Daria. "You want to say something nerd"?

Daria was really scared but now that she had put herself in this situation she wanted to see it thru.

"Yes, only because there stupid doesn't give you the right to treat them like punching bags". Daria tried to muster as much sincerity into her sentence.

Todd turned his head towards Beavis & Butt-head that now lay beaten up on the ground.

"Do you losers know this dork girl"? He asked while jerking the thumb towards Daria.

"Huh, yah that's Daria" Butt-head said.

"Yah, it's no worry thou, she is cool" Beavis said while the two got up.

Todd once again turned his attention to the book worm."Listen you little twerp, I have a twenty-five year old girlfriend and if she step out off line I beat her down so don't think I won't do the same to you".

"Then you're not only a jerk but a primitive idiot as well". Daria responded without even giving it a second thought and when she realized who she had insulted she put her hand over her mouth.

Todd was now really angry. He hit Daria in the face so hard that she fell to the ground and her glasses fell off. Daria felt numbness in her right cheek as she tried to stand up.

Beavis suddenly became overfilled with rage, his admiration for Todd was overrun by something else. For some reason he didn't want to see his friend in pain, he usually didn't care when Butt-head got in trouble but it was different with Daria. He didn't know why but he wanted to help.

"No, No" he shouted while images from the documentary flashed before his mind.

Todd towered over Daria that for some reason felt more angry then scared. "So, have you learned yet smart-ass or do I need to hit you again?"

Todd suddenly felt an immense pain in his head. It was Beavis that had jumped up onto Todd's shoulder and bitten off a part of his left ear using his teethes, he then fell backwards and started chewing. Blood filled his mouth but he was overcome with adrenaline to care.

"Cool" Butt-head proclaimed but the others were not as thrilled. Daria felt noxious from the sight and Todd was shocked off the entire experience. Beavis then swallowed the ear and smirked.

"Beavis, you are sick" Butt-head chuckled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You little fucking shit" Todd screamed and punched Beavis so hard Beavis got a black eye but Beavis just giggled. Todd took him by the neck color, ready to punch him again when suddenly a cop car stopped by the alleyway. Two cops came out.

"Okay, what is happening here?" one of them asked loudly.

"I think I'm going to puke" Daria said.

It was Friday and Beavis, Daria & Butt-head was doing their presentation about cannibalism for the class.

"…So as you can tell cannibalism has been common practice thru out human history". Daria finished and the few students that paid attention clapped their hands. The reaction was a bit underwhelming for Daria.

Mr. Van Drissen clapped her hands lightly and stepped forward. "Very good Daria but I wished Beavis & Butt-head would have participated in the presentation".

"Hmm, It's okay, they helped" Daria responded.

"Yah, I ate an ear and now I got superhuman strength" Beavis proclaimed giggling.

Butt-head chuckled and then hit Beavis as hard as he could. Beavis fell to the floor quivering.

"But I suppose that sometimes mythology is just that" Daria remarked.

**Authors Note: I want to thank the entire generation that gave up on the dream of ever having any academic careers by becoming fans of "Beavis & Butt-head" and to the ones that have read my fanfic so far. **

**If you wonder why I am trying to pair up Daria with Beavis then it's just an experiment. I think Beavis is very similar to Rigby from "Regular Show" whose love interest is Ellen, a quite book worm so I thought I do something similar. **

**More Chapters are on the way. **


	4. Chapter 4: Disappointed!

**Unlike the previous three chapters this one is written from Beavis perspective only for very good reasons. Pairing Beavis & Daria (Bearia). WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. **

Beavis & Butt-head stood out in the rain, it was night time so it was rather dark outside.

"Hey Butt-head, what are we doing out here?" Beavis asked his companion.

"Huh, I don't know". Butt-head finished his sentence with a chuckle.

"Hey look, it's diarrhea" Butt-head said and pointed his index-finger in another direction.

Beavis looked at the direction and was filled with dread when he saw Daria a few yards away getting beaten down by a 30-something year old man. The man had ripped of her jacket and her glasses lied on the payment. She was on her knees & arms trying to catch her breath.

Beavis once again felt a need to protect his book worm friend and run towards the man beating her.

"Leave her alone" he shouted up the man's face. The man punched Beavis in the stomach so hard he fell down. The man silently walked away with annoyed look in his face. Beavis stood up and looked around. He saw Daria searching the sidewalk after her glasses. Beavis saw them & her jacket and picked them up.

"Here you go" he said while handing them to Daria.

"Are you like, ok and stuff?" he asked.

"Yes I am" Daria responded warmly.

Daria put the jacket on and then she put on her glasses. She looked up at Beavis face, she was smiling and she locked eyes with him. Beavis had seen Daria smile before but never like this, she looked genuinely happy. Beavis smiled back at her.

Daria was the first to look away. "Shouldn't we go inside before the weather gets worse"?

"O yah, yah" Beavis responded.

Beavis, Daria & Butt-head went inside the duos house (whoever's mom's house it was).

"I'm gonna watch some TV" Butt-head said and walked away.

Daria looked at her clothes after taking of her jacket. Her shirt was completely wet and her pants were dirty & ripped from being on the sidewalk.

"Beavis, you don't have some clothes that I could borrow"?

"Huh I think I do, in my room" he said.

Daria & Beavis started to walk upstairs to Beavis room. As they walked up the stairs Beavis started to have a hard time breathing, he dismissed it as bad fitness but something told him it had something to do with Daria. Since she walked in front of him he couldn't help but to stare at her ass. Something prevented him from giggle as he normally does.

They both stepped inside Beavis room. It had a bed in the middle and the only light came from a small night lamp and the street light from the window since the big light in the ceiling was broken.

"So can you hand me some clean clothes" Daria said in a monotone voice.

Beavis opened his closet and looked for clothes that would fit Daria. Beavis had more than just his Metallica shirt & shorts but they were the only ones he liked to wear. He finally found a black t-shirt and a pair of sport pants he guessed would fit Daria. He put them on his bed beside Daria.

"Can you step outside for a while" Daria said but with a more lovingly & warm tone then her usual spit full one.

Beavis went out to the hallway and closed the door. He waited a minute before he knocked on the door. "Hey Daria, your all dressed up now?"

"Yes" Daria shouted.

Beavis opened the door & walked in. Daria was sitting on the edge of the bed reading her copy of Fight Club.

"Do you want to come down and watch some TV?" Beavis asked Daria.

"No" Daria answered short.

"Oh okay" Beavis said and sat down beside her.

Daria usually wore rather baggy clothes that concealed her forms but now that she wore the outfit Beavis picked he could now study her entire body form. Her body was relatively stocky but well formed out. She had a good rack but as before it was that young face of hers that mostly caught his attention. Daria had that sort of look that made guys wanna to hold her. Beavis tried to think about something to say, an excuse to continue being with her (thinking was not easy for him).

Daria put away her book and scoured the floor as if she was searching for something.

"Do you want to talk about something" she said.

Beavis couldn't believe it. She had given him a pass.

"Ok, hum, have you seen this film the Matrix, did you like it?"

"Um yes, the acting was pretty underwhelming but I was fascinated by the mythology & philosophy" Daria answered with her usual smart-ass attitude (Beavis didn't mind it thought).

"Yah, I loved that scene in where somebody shot at that dude & he dodged all the bullets in slow-motion like this". Beavis leaned back and made swoosh sounds as to imitate the Matrix scene.

"Wow, we two should definitely go and watch the sequel when it comes to theater" Beavis enthusiastically proclaimed.

Daria leaned back and tilted her head backwards. "Yah I would like that" she said.

Beavis was stricken with delight. For a second time she had given him a pass. He looked down at his knees as he thought about something else to say. He grabbed the edges of his shorts and his instinct took over as they always did.

"You know I really like hanging out with you Daria. You are really cool". He looked up to see at Daria and once again they locked eyes.

"Do you mean that Beavis"? Daria asked with sincerity.

"Yah but it's very different from when I hang out with Butt-head, you know".

Daria put his hands on Beavis shoulders and slowly leaned him forward. She pressed her lips on his and his eyes widen as much as they could. The feeling of her lips was weird but it felt good. This was his first kiss (hers too probably). During all the years he had tried to score with girls he never thought that just the kiss would be so intoxicating. Daria broke off the kiss and turned her head away in an attempt to hide her flush.

Beavis managed to pull himself from his trance. "Wow, your face is all red & stuff" he noted.

Daria turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "So is yours, idiot".

"Huh, really" Beavis giggled while trying to pull his cheeks into his field of view.

"Do you wanna do it again"? Daria asked shyly.

"Oh, okay" Beavis answered nervously and leaned towards Daria but she pushed him away with her palm. Before Beavis could think of what he did wrong Daria put her hands on his head and kissed him long and hard. Beavis was once again in trance.

Daria broke the kiss and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. She positioned her legs around Beavis mid-section, she then pinned him down by his chest. She leaned her head over his face with a wicked smirk.

Beavis never had much self control, everything he did he did by instinct. He always let his animalistic instincts take full control over his actions but this time it was different. Now it was Daria that were in control and he liked it. His hormones still told him to fuck her but this time by playing along with whatever she was doing.

She kissed him again until the both needed to breath. Daria than rose up, allowing Beavis to lift up his upper body. She tore off his Metallica t-shirt before pressing him back to the bed. She took of her own t-shirt, the sight of her body towering over him made Beavis sweat in excitement. She grabbed Beavis arms and pinned them down before kissing him again (she was obviously not in as much control as she wanted too). After another long kiss she slowly let go of his arms and started kissing the side of his neck and continued down his chest.

"Wow" was the only word Beavis could say besides his characteristic giggle, Daria didn't seem to mind thou.

Beavis put his hands on Daria's shoulders and stroke her along her sides. Her warm, soft skin felt wonderful to him. He continued down to her hips before he did it all over again. Daria rested her head on his neck while he continued to explore every inch of her back with his fingers. He had way too much energy to stop.

Daria once again rose up but she pushed Beavis back when he tried to follow her movements. She reached around her back trying to unzip her bra when suddenly… a big part of the roof exploded and principle McVicker came flying in wearing a mech-suit like from an anime (I'm not kidding).

"Damn it Beavis! You are always screwing around its time for you to do something!" McVicker shouted as if he was on the edge of a heart attack. He then flow away into the sky.

Then Butt-head came into the room and quickly walked to the window."Hey Beavis, you has to watch this. The street is full of zombies".

"Huh really, cool" Beavis said and crawled out of the bed and walked to the window. Butt-head was right, it was a lot of walking dead people out on the street.

Stewart ran thru the street, trying to outrun the zombies but was captured by a zombie that came in the opposite direction. "Beavis, Butt-head help me" he screamed as a group of zombies started to devour him.

Beavis & Butt-head chuckled at the sight.

"Hey Daria, you want to see this? It's pretty co…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beavis sentence was cut short by his own laud scream as he saw the girl he just made out with now had rotten green skin and an axe in her skull. She was a Zombie.

Beavis suddenly woke up from his dream by his friend Butt-head that shacked him by his shoulders.

"Wake up butt-munch, wake up" Butt-head shouted.

"What, what is happening"? As often when he had an intense dream Beavis was a bit confused when he woke up.

He had fallen asleep on the couch as usual (Butt-head too probably).

"Damn it Beavis, your sleep-screaming woke me up".

"You shouldn't have woke me up Butt-head. I was about to score with…" Beavis was unable to finish his sentence. He had a dream about Daria (diarrhea) and he didn't want Butt-head to use it against him.

"Score with who? Your grandmother?" Butt-head questioned before chuckling.

"Shut up Butt-head or I kick your ass" Beavis said angry.

Butt-head decided he didn't care about Beavis dream and walked out to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Beavis was still sitting motionless on the couch. His memories of the dream had made him dumbstruck. He started to think about what it meant but his thoughts weren't like patterned blue-prints as with most people but more like a bunch of ping-pong balls that bounced around in his head until something stuck.

After a while he was sure about of two things. One, that he was in love with Daria and two, that he seriously needed to rent Evil Dead.

**Was anybody pissed over that cop-out ending? Well, the chapter was titled Disappointed so your expectations shouldn't have been so high. Daria is definitely out of character here but since it's in a dream I think it is okay and don't worry, this chapter will come into play in the final chapters. **

**New chapter coming soon fart-knockers, stick around. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Her Beavis!

**Wow, when I started this story it was only suppose to be two chapters long but what I didn't expect was to fall in love. I fell in love with Beavis love. A being of pure instinct that fell in love a girl of intelligence & reason. It is time to take this "Bearia" thing to its ultimate conclusion. Thank you everyone that has been reading this so far.**

It was Monday morning and Beavis sat in front of the TV and ate his ham sandwich and drank his orange juice for breakfast. Butt-head was in the kitchen making himself a sub with sausage & salad. Beavis had been thinking of his dream with Daria ever since the night he had it. It was as if one of his ping-pong balls was bouncing back & forth in a corner and couldn't get out. He thought about Daria's hot body and how "cool" she was. Butt-head came into the room and sat down beside his comrade and started to munch on his sandwich. They were definitely going to be late for school but neither really cared.

"Hey Butt-head, McVicker told me something in a dream. He told me that I always screw around and that it is time for me to do something! I think I should you know, follow his advice, yah". Beavis said with muster.

"Huh, yah. You do that Beavis" Butt-head said nonchalantly. He really didn't care about Beavis stupid dream right now.

"Yah, you know McVicker can be pretty cool sometimes. This month alone he as expelled us four times" Beavis proclaimed.

"Yah, that was pretty cool of him, I guess" Butt-head nodded.

At school that day Beavis couldn't take his eyes of Daria that was sitting in front of him. His feelings consumed him and he was oblivious to everything else.

Daria didn't pay much attention to Beavis or Butt-head after the first class. When they came in late she looked at them for a while to make sure that her dumb little friends were okay. She had become like a den mother to the two idiots. Thru the rest of the day she stayed focused on Van Driessen's lesson and didn't notice Beavis stares.

Butt-head slept thru most of the school day, only being occasional woken up by Van Driessen. Usually he would get thru the school days by occupying himself with some distraction. He brought plastic straws from home that he could stick up his nose or he picked up gum from the sidewalk that he could play with or something else that he could throw at Beavis but this time the only thing on his desk was a pencil and he didn't think those were as fun as straws. Salvation from the boredom came in form of the biology lesson. Not that he was any good at biology but at the very least he could browse the biology book Van Drissen handed him and look at the anatomy pictures.

The illustrations of skeletons, gut & the occasional naked women could sometimes keep him occupied during Van Driessen's incomprehensible lecture.

"Hey Beavis check this out" Butt-head said and showed Beavis an illustration of a cranium from the biology book.

Beavis managed to pull himself from his love induced trance to look at the picture.

"Yah, that's pretty cool Butt-head" he giggled.

It was finally the last lesson of the day & things continued on in the same fashion. Beavis still stared at Daria but for Butt-head nothing was different in his secluded little world but there was one person that noticed Beavis looking at Daria. It was Jessica.

Jessica was the class thin hippie girl and the only girl besides Daria that would willingly talk to Beavis & Butt-head. She didn't have the same mean streak that Daria had but her view of the boys weren't sugarcoated. She knew they were disrespectful & incredible dense but to her they were just grown children that eventually would mature. She had seen Beavis stare at girls before, he was always drooling, giggling and shivering in hormone induced excitement. She had even caught him staring at her ass once and even if it had annoyed her she had never hold it against him, for her the male hormones was one of god's necessary evils but the stares Bevis gave Daria this day was different. She had seen that captivated look in all romance movies she ever seen and read its description in every book she ever read. It was the look a lover gave his beloved. She then looked at Daria wondering if Daria felt the same but the book worm looked the same. Jessica had noticed that something was different with Daria behavior the latest month, she had hanged around the duo a lot more. Jessica liked that, Daria had always seemed so lonely to her but nothing had changed in terms of her overall mood.

The class finally ended & the duo headed out of the door when Jessica went up to them.

"Um excuse me Beavis can I talk to you".

"Okay, what do you want" Beavis answered.

"Are you in love with Daria?"

The question made Butt-head chuckle but Beavis was frozen in place.

"I saw you looking at her Beavis so I know" Jessica continued when she realized she wouldn't get an answer from Beavis that was now blushing.

"Yah Beavis, are you in love with diarrhea?" Butt-head said teasingly.

Beavis got a bit angry. "So what if I am? She is cooler than any girl you ever stared at".

"You dill-hole" Butt-head chuckled.

"Beavis, if you truly have feelings for her you should tell her how you feel" Jessica suggested, always willing to aid at an emotional situation.

Beavis started shacking with excitement. "Yes, yes, tell her how I feel, I will do that, I will tell her how I feel yes, yes". Beavis started screaming as he run away to catch up with Daria.

"What a dork". Butt-head proclaimed after Beavis run off.

"Daria, Daria" Beavis shouted when he saw her walking down the sidewalk. Daria stopped and turned towards Beavis.

Beavis tried to catch his breath. "Daria would you like to go on a date with me?"

Daria raised an eyebrow. "No" she said in a monotone voice and started to walk away.

Beavis didn't want it to end like this. Desperately he searched after the right words from every lame love-song he ever heard.

"I love you!" He finally said.

Daria turned towards him again with a genuinely surprised expression. "What"?

"Yah, I love you and I can't stop thinking about you and not just about your hooters or your butt. I mean I do, a lot. I'm thinking on how they would feel and…" he stopped when he saw Daria's intense frown.

"The point is that I like you cause you're so cool and smart and pretty and funny and I think, I think I have liked you ever since I first hung out with you".

Daria was shocked. This was the most sincere and deepest emotions Beavis had ever shown. He had told her he loved her and she felt a bit ashamed that she couldn't return the same feelings. She turned to the side (she didn't want to see Beavis in the eyes)

"Sigh, listen Beavis. I am touched that you feel this for me but I just don't feel the same way about you. I mean I like being your friend and all but I don't like you that way".

"Oh okay" Beavis said disappointed. He turned to face the road just like Daria.

"Daria?"

"Yes, Beavis" Daria sighed.

"Do you think I will ever score with a chick?"

"Beavis do you think you can ask me that in a less sexist way"?

"Um, okay. Do you think I will ever do it with a girl"?

Daria rolled her eyes, knowing that was the best he could do. Daria sighed as she made herself ready to answer the question. This was what her mother called "a moment for a little white lie". Daria hated to lie to people only to make them feel better but she didn't want harm her dumb little friend.

"Sigh, yes Beavis I think so. You are not the ass-hole you appear to be, if you only cared more about people I think you would already have a girlfriend".

"Yah thanks, I´ll do that. Thank you Daria".

Daria seriously doubt that Beavis would do that but she meant it when she said that he wasn't an ass-hole (or at least not as much as Butt-head). She knew Beavis rarely did anything mean-spirited, everything bad he did he did out of pure stupidity. He could put his energy to something positive if he was only encouraged but a girlfriend? That was a stretch of the imagination.

"Hmm, I need to go no" Daria mumbled before walking away.

"Um, okay, see you latter" Beavis said in his usual happy tone of total ignorance.

**Authors Note: I was gonna call this chapter "How many Ways Can I say I Love You" but I had to shorten it to "Tell, Her Beavis". Stay tuned fart-knockers, there's one chapter left of this pig shit so stick around. **


	6. Chapter 6: Finally the End!

**Finally the last chapter (hopefully) with the satisfying ending you all has waited for (hopefully). This last chapter takes place immediately after that Beavis confesses his love for Daria and is about the aftermath of it all. Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read my story. **

Daria sat on her bed trying to read "Dream Cycle" but she couldn't really get into it. She was still thinking on that awkward conversation she had with Beavis. She had had other guys hitting on her before but never had a guy been that open with his feeling and who was that guy? Beavis, the fucking idiot.

Daria sighed and put her book away before she fell down on the bed again. She started thinking on how strange it all had been. She had no idea Beavis had those feeling for her or that he even had the insight to be attracted to her personality rather than just her appearance. There were only two explanations. Ether there were more behind Beavis stupid exterior than she thought or she had underestimated her own impact on the guy. She was quite impressed with the guy. He had had the courage to tell her what he felt and he had handled the rejection pretty well. Things had definitely changed between her and the duo. She never thought she would like them enough to feel sorry for rejecting Beavis. She sighed as she prepared herself for the creepiest experiment of her life. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a romantic setting with Beavis. Almost immediately she felt a shiver up her spine and a disgusting feeling in her stomach and she opened her eyes. She just couldn't see herself with Beavis. It wasn't that he was unattractive, Beavis was cute in his own way but she just didn't have those feelings for him. The feelings she had for him was the same she would have for a pet dog or a baby brother.

She wondered if Beavis thought about her at this moment and how hard he took the rejection. A spall smile spread across her face when she realized something. This was Beavis she was talking about, one half of the infamous Beavis & Butt-head duo. He would think about something for very long no matter how traumatic. His little brain would soon find something else and he would forget about his crush. Bad things always happen to those two idiots but it never bothered them, they just continued with their happy nonproductive lives. She almost envied them.

Meanwhile at Beavis & Butt-head's place the duo sat down, watching a music video.

Butt-head chuckled. "You were dumped by diarrhea".

"Shut up bung-hole" Beavis responded aggravated.

"You know when some people say they gonna poop they say they gonna take a dump? Well, you were dumped by a dump" Butt-head said chuckling.

"Damn it Butt-head I am tiered of you calling her diarrhea, its getting old".

"You like her" Butt-head said chuckling.

"Are you even watching this crap" Beavis said referring to the music video.

"Huh, no".

"Well change the channel Butt-head".

Butt-head changed the channel with the remote too some channel playing a Tokio Hotel music video.

"Oh, look it's that band with skunks on their heads" Beavis exclaimed.

"It's not skunks Beavis it's their hair, ass-wipe" Butt-head explained irritated.

"Why are all of these dudes named after stupid cats"? Butt-head questioned.

"What do you mean Butt-head"?

"Well their names are Tom, Gustav, Bill & George".

"Yah so"? Beavis asked, not understanding a thing.

"You know Tom from Tom & Jerry, Gustav that is another name for Garfield and Bill like that weird looking cat from those Opus comics".

"O yah that pretty funny but what about George"? Beavis obviously found the joke funny.

Butt-head thought so hard that his grin twisted a bit. "Huh forget it, I was thinking on curious George but I remembered he is a monkey".

"We should get a cat and name him George" Beavis suggested giggling.

"Yah, then shave it & lit it on fire" Butt-head responded chuckling.

"Fire, fire" Beavis shouted repeatedly.

"This sucks" Butt-head proclaimed.

"Yah, this really sucks" Beavis concurred as the music video ended.

**Authors Note: There, it's over, it's finally over! I hope you all enjoyed this story. When I started this story it I wanted to analyze the unique relationship between Daria and Beavis & Butt-head that I always thought were interesting but as it progressed I wanted to explore more on what I could do with it. Now that I am done with it I think I will go and spank my monkey.**

**All kinds of comments, criticisms and corrections are welcomed down below. **


End file.
